


I'll count the days till I hold you, My heart won't rest until I do

by Linisen



Series: YOI Omegaverse week 2019 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Phichit is pregnant with Chris baby, Poor Vitya, Smut, Victor is a Duke, Victor's intentions are pure but no one believes him, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, YOI Omegaverse Week, Yuuri is Phichit's ladies maid, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “I find you out most lovely,” Lord Nikiforov says, and it’s said with such sincerity that Yuuri almost believes it, and his heart skips a beat. But he can not. Yuuri can not fall into the trap that so many has before him, to fall in love with someone who would never love him back.“You must find me foolish if you think you can sweet talk me like this,” Yuuri says as he casts his eyes down on the gravel road, taking half a step away from the alpha to create more distance between them. “You may be very handsome and charming but I can not disgrace my family in such a way to become a nobleman's whore.”The words are curt and cunning, but no less true for it. Yuuri could not turn up at his parent’s house round with pregnancy or with an infant in his arms and no mate. They are struggling enough as it is to make the inn go round. They do not need two more mouths to feed.“You find me both handsome and charming?” Lord Nikiforov says and when Yuuri looks up at him with wide eyes he’s smiling, mouth shaped like a heart.Or. Duke Victor Nikiforov falls head over heals in love with his best friend's mate's laides maid, Yuuri Katsuki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my contribution for Day 5 of YOI omegaverse week - Historical.  
> Thank you to the lovely [takeitoffhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo) for the beta and cheer for this fic.  
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you may find the answers in this [Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing). Question guide made by [phoenixwaller ](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers).
> 
> This will have four chapters and will update weekly.

“Victor!” Chris exclaims, spreading his arms wide with a large grin as Victor ducks out of the covered carriage. Victor can’t help but smile back. 

“Chris,” Victor greets, giving his friend a warm embrace before stepping back. 

It has been far too long since Victor last saw his best friend, over a year ago at Christophe and his omega’s wedding in London. Since then, the newly mated pair have been tucked away at Christophe’s country estate, reveling in each other and the privacy of being so far from the courting scene in London. It seems to have worked splendidly. Victor’s smile only widens as he takes in Christophe's omega Phichit, stomach round and swollen with their first pup. 

“Phichit,” Victor greets, bowing low as he grabs the omega’s hand to leave a courteous kiss on his knuckles. “You look absolutely radiant.” When he rises Phichit has a fond smile on his face, shaking his head softly.

“That’s what everyone keeps saying but I mostly feel enormous. It’s good to see you, Victor. You look well,” the omega says, placing a hand on his stomach. Christophe  _ tsk’s  _ his tongue, coming up to slide an arm around the omega’s waist. 

“You look absolutely lovely, darling,” Christophe says and Phichit turns to look up at him, adoration written across his entire face. 

“Silly alpha,” Phichit says as Christophe’s other hand comes to rest on the swell of the omega’s stomach. “You only think so because it’s your child inside me.”

“I fear I would be helpless to your charms either way,” Christophe says with a wide smile and Victor has to look away, the scene almost becoming unbearably intimate as Phichit goes up on his toes to leave a soft kiss on his alpha’s cheek. They are just as loving and smitten as on their wedding day and Victor envies them greatly, even though he tries to push it down. 

Victor is still unmated, for no omega has ever caught his interest in a way that has led him to an official courting. Being a Duke at such a young age has been more a curse than a blessing, nobility all but throwing their omegas at him. 

Similar to Christophe who holds the title of Marquess, Victor as a Duke has his own estate. They were both given titles in their twenties, as their parents passed away hastily. Victor’s in a raging fever, Christophe's mother during childbirth and his father of old age. They have been friends since childhood, and he is Victor’s dearest. 

The omegas have been beautiful, with scents sweet and demeanors fitting for a proper omega, but Victor has found no interest in them at all. There has always been something missing. That is how he finds himself unmated at the age of thirty-two, lonely and hollow. His estate is flourishing, his investments prosper, and still, the only thing that brings him joy is his dog and the rare occurrence he gets to meet one of his true friends, such as Christophe or Lord Yuri Plisetsky. 

The lavish dinners with large parties have grown stale, balls out right dull. Even if Victor enjoys dancing, the company of the younger and younger omegas give him no satisfaction. In the latest year, since seeing his previously unmated friend find happiness in the sunshine whirlwind that is Countess Phichit Chulanont, Victor has started to realise that he might have to give up to defeat, and prepare to spend his days alone with only his dog to keep him company. 

The couple seems to have gathered themselves from whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears, as Christope’s hand lands on Victor’s shoulder, breaking him out of his rambling mind.

“It’s good to see you my friend,” Christope smiles and Victor returns it and nods. Around them, servants are bustling about and Victor can see his valet being led into the estate with his luggage, led by Christophe’s butler, undoubtedly being led into the guestroom Victor is going to stay in.

“We have prepared the blue guest room for you, since Christope says you prefer it,” Phichit says as they start to move inside, Victor plucking off his gloves and jacket, handing them over to a footman who hangs it up in the foyer. 

“How thoughtful. I have always loved the view of that room,” Victor admits as they venture further into the estate. Christophe;s estate has a lovely garden, and the blue guest room overlooks the pond there. 

“I agree, it is a shame that ours over looks the forest instead of the garden but it can’t be helped,” Christophe says as he gestures towards what Victor knows is the sitting room. 

“Yes, sometimes one wonders what our predecessors were thinking when building the house and forming the estate. No matter how closely I read the old transcripts I can not understand why the kitchen is located on the far end of the estate and the stairs to the dining room in the other,” Victor agrees as they make it into the light green sitting room, sitting down on the plush deep green couches, Victor on one, Christophe and Phichit on the other. 

“Yes, one would love to know what went on in their minds,” Christope agrees. “How is London? I gather you come from there and not from your estate?” 

“Yes, I had some business and decided to stay at an inn for the night before coming here, it was not even worth opening the town house for. London is the same as always,” Victor says with a sigh as he leans back into the couch. “Dusty, dirty and loud.”

Phichit and Christophe both laugh at that, carefree and easy, and Victor gets swept up in it admitting a chuckle as well. 

“We have not been in ages, I gather we won’t for a while,” Phichit says, hand swiping over his stomach.

“Yes, I have been up for business a few times but it’s getting harder and harder to pry myself away. Even if it is still months until the arrival, there is something unsettling about being away for too long,” Christophe says with a soft smile. 

The door to the sitting room opens and instead of the expected footman there is a maid there, holding a tea tray. He’s in the customary black dress uniform with long sleeves, high collar and long billowing skirt. There is a white lace head piece on his head, a stark white apron covering the front as well as a high white collar and cuffs. The omega looks slightly flushed, cheeks tinted with pink, and he’s absolutely gorgeous. Deep brown doe eyes, with long lashes that swipe at his rose tinted cheeks with every blink. A cute nose that slopes down to plump pink lips, slightly parted and wet. His cheekbones are high, but cheeks soft, jaw sharp. He’s the most beautiful person Victor has ever seen. He’s halfway to standing to greet this magnificent creature when Phichit speaks, bringing him back to his senses, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this is a maid, a servant, and not a nobility omega. 

“Yuuri, is something the matter?” Phichit asks, straightening in the couch as he addresses the maid. The omega’s flush deepens, coloring his cheeks crimson, and he looks so lovely Victor finds it hard to breathe. 

“I’m terribly sorry my Lady but Alexander has fallen ill and I was the only one availibe as Karpsiek is helping Lord Nikiforov’s valet. I did not want you to have to wait for tea. I hope it’s not too much trouble,” the maid, Yuuri, rambles as he approaches with light steps, placing the tray on the coffee table in front of them. As he leans down, Victor gets a hint of his scent, smooth vanilla, sweet cherry blossoms and smokey sandalwood filling his nose and his senses. Victor has to hold back, so not to lean forward to completely bask in it. It smells heavenly. Who made this creature, looking so wonderful as well as with such a mouthwatering scent. Unmated too. There is no hint of alpha in the omega’s scent, and it makes something in Victor’s chest rumble. 

“Of course not Yuuri, do not worry about it,” Phichit assures as Yuuri pours them each a cup with steady hands. “How is Alexander?”

“Just a fever, but a high one,” Yuuri says, handing a cup to Phichit first. Victor can’t stop looking at the omega’s face, his profile just as beautiful as he is facing forward. He is so close too, Victor isn’t sure he’s ever been this aware of the distance between him and another person before. He feels his heart hammer in his chest, and has to fight hard to not let the entire room soak in the scent of his attraction towards this lovely omega.

“Have you sent for the doctor?” Christope asks as Yuuri hands him his cup. 

“Yes, Mrs. Park has sent Henry to fetch Dr. Carter so hopefully he will be here soon,” the maid answers, turning towards Victor with a cup. Their eyes meet and Victor feels lost, as if sinking into deep, deep waters, heart racing, lungs without air. He does not mind in the slightest. It would be a sweet death, to go with eyes as lovely as that on him. 

“Thank you,” Victor breathes softly and the maid’s eyes widen slightly, small rush of scent filled with attraction and surprise rushing towards Victor as the omega straightens, hands wiping nervously at the white apron. 

“Thank you Yuuri, you always have a good head on your shoulders,” Christophe praises and Yuuri shakes his head. 

“I don’t know about that. Please enjoy your tea. I am sorry for the impropriety.” He courtesies once towards the marquess couple and then carries the tray with him towards the door. Victor can’t take his eyes off of him, and just as Yuuri is about to step out of the door, the maid raises his slightly lowered head to glance toward him, before disappearing out into the hall. Victor is on his feet in an instance, ready to follow the omega out, unwilling to let him out of his sight. A hand on his arm stops him. 

“Victor,” Christophe calls, and it brings Victor out of his head, eyes blinking as he takes in his friend’s shocked face. “What is the matter?” 

Victor clears his throat, embarrassed for getting so caught up in his head, but who wouldn't be, with someone as lovely as that right in front of them. 

“I- I’m sorry,” Victor says, looking down at Phichit who is looking up at him with worried eyes. “I do not know what came over me.” 

He sits reluctantly, grabbing his tea cup to take a few sips, hoping it will calm him. Christophe sits as well, both of the other men looking curiously at him. Something starts to itch under Victor’s skin, a new and unwelcome feeling as he tries to think of anything to talk about, anything at all that does not involve the lovely omega that just left. He comes up with nothing. 

“Who- who was that?” he asks, when the temptation grows to big. “I do not think I’ve seen him here before?”

The crease between Phichit’s eyes deepens as he looks over at Victor, placing his cup back on the table. 

“Yuuri? He’s my ladies maid. I brought him with me after we wed. He’s been with me since I presented,” the omega says. That would explain it. Victor would have no reason to meet Phichit’s ladies maid at all, this is just a very happy coincidence. 

“I see,” Victor answers, his fingers tingling around the cup with the need to know more. “And you are happy with him?”

“Very,” Phichit agrees with a smile. “I know it is not proper to say so but I would consider him my closest friend. He knows all of my secrets.”

“As our servants often do,” Christophe chimes in. “We should be very happy they are so loyal to us, and strive to keep them as happy as possible to keep them that way.” 

“Do you know if he is spoken for?” Victor asks, eyes trailing to the door where the omega disappeared. He did not mean to ask, but the words tumbled out of him anyway. He has never been very good at keeping his opinions quiet. The cup in Christophe's hand slides out, and with a soft thud it lands on the carpet, thankfully not breaking. 

“Victor!” the other alpha says with wide eyes, Phichit looking equally shocked, jaw dropped and eyes wide. “I never took you for the type of alpha who tries to seduce their ways into unmated omegas’ beds to leave them improper and possibly without prospects.”

Victor gasps, eyes snapping to Christophe as an anger he has not felt since he was a green boy and newly presented rises in his chest. 

“I would never!” Victor exclaims, placing his cup back on the table. “He is the most wonderful omega I have ever seen, I would never want to violate such a wonderful being.” 

“What are your intentions with a question such as that then?” Christophe snaps.

“To find out if I would be able to court him of course,” Victor exclaims. A shocked gasp falls from the mated pair in front of him as they stare at him with wide eyes. 

“Are you serious about this?” Phichit asks, leaning forward slightly. 

“Very,” Victor says, trying to push as much conviction into his voice as he can. “Never have I encountered anyone so lovely before. Chris, you know me, I do not fall so easily.”

Christophe is still looking as if struck by lightning by the admission, while his mate seems to be adjusting to this apparent change quicker. 

“I will not have any improper suggestions towards him from you. He is very dear to me and I will not see you hurt him, is that understood?” 

Victor nods frantically, excitement filling him at the thought of being able to show his affection towards the omega.

“I swear to you I am utmost sincere,” Victor promises. 

“How would you go about it then?” Chrstophe asks, still looking quite frayed at the turn of events. 

“I shall have to get to know him of course. Court him.” Victor is already thinking of lovely dresses he’s seen in shop windows he could buy the omega, jewelry that might fit him or flowers he would enjoy. Perhaps he has a sweet tooth and Victor can buy him sweetmeats. 

“Court him?” Phichit says slowly. “Victor, he is a maid. I- I’m not sure he’s even able to court. He has a job here with very little free time, no relatives to chaperone. You can not call on him since he lives in the estate. He won’t get invited to balls where you can ask him to dance. There is no dowry. I can not see how you can properly court him, as you would a Lady.”

“I shall have to try. I desperately want to know him,“ Victor pleads. Surely all hope can’t be lost just because Yuuri is a maid, the idea seems preposterous. 

“Vey well,” Phichit says with a soft smile, something far more mischievous glimmering in his eye. “I know that he is to walk into town for some errands for me tomorrow. Why don’t you escort him, and see what you make of it, hm? If at the end of the day you still find him as enchanting, ask to court him properly and I will see to it that it can be done.” 

“Would you, really?” Victor’s heart is pounding in his chest, hope filling his entire being. 

“Of course. I care deeply about Yuuri and only wish for him to be happy. If you can convince him to let you court him, I see no problems with it. It would give me great pleasure to be able to see him at balls and dinners, even if I would miss greatly to see him every day, were you to marry.” 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Christophe asks, eyes traveling from his mate to his best friend. “Think of how the town will talk, if Victor decides not to follow through with the courting to propose, Yuuri might be made a laughing stock. It might ruin any other prospects, for people will surely think that he...”

“Are we to stand in the way of what could be love?” Phichit asks with warm eyes. “Do not fret dear. I’m sure Victor will do right by Yuuri. If not, I shall happily kick his ass and back talk him to all that I shall ever met.” 

Phichit turns then, the threat being pleasantly delivered but holding great weight as it hangs between them. Victor sees it now, the fire that Christophe must have fallen in love with raging, the cunningness hidden in the omega’s gentle and otherwise joyful demeanor. Victor has underestimated him. It’s good he had no intentions of treating Yuuri with anything other than respect, for he is sure he would pay greatly for it. 

“What do you say Victor? Do we have ourselves a deal?” 

The omega reaches a hand out and Victor takes it in an instant, giving one firm shake. 

“Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD HEAVENS THERE SHALL BE A SCANDAL ALL OVER TON.  
> Next week: Yuuri pov. Flirting and propositions. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story so far, thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tries to convince Yuuri his intentions are pure and Yuuri does his best not to believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's the continuation of this regency trash. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Betaed by the amazing [takeitoffhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo)

Yuuri does not understand what is happening. He had risen early, just like always, gotten ready and had a quick breakfast in the servants hall before his Lady rang. Working for Lady Phichit is most pleasant and even if coming to the Giacometti estate has been a bit of a readjustment, Yuuri feels he’s slowly found his place in the household. The Chulanont household was much smaller in size but larger in population, which meant more maids and valets and less footmen. For the Giacometti estate it is quite the opposite, for even if there are several other maids, none of them have any other duties beside cleaning. Yuuri is the only one, except his lordships valet, that works towards the Marquess couple. The rest of the staff works around the house, to make sure it stays in the impeccable shape the Marquess demands. 

Phichit is as lively as always, even seven months of pregnancy has not calmed his fiery spirit, and chatters on and on about the houseguest that arrived yesterday. Duke Nikiforov seems to be a smart alpha, with a healthy view of the political climate but a bit eccentric, at least if Yuuri is to believe his lady’s words. After neatly braiding his hair and making sure all his garments are in order, forgoing stays this late in the pregnancy, Phichit gives him a list of things to pick up in town after breakfast. As soon as he’s made sure his Lady has made his way safely down the stairs to the breakfast room, he hurries back up to find a coat and hat. It does not look to be chilly, but walking takes quite a while and Yuuri would do best to be prepared. 

He makes his way all the way down from the upper floor where the servants bedrooms are located down to the basement containing the servants hall. The cook Mrs. Honda calls him over to ask if he would pick up some dried orange peels and peaches in town, handing him a bun of bread for his troubles. Yuuri agrees, grabbing a large basket by the servants door and stepping out into the summer sun. 

He lets the empty basket swing from his grip, trying to decide if he is to pick up the dress Lady Phichit had ordered that had come with the train yesterday first, or the goods for Mrs. Honda. He’s completely engrossed in his own mind so he all but startles with a loud yelp when a figure appears beside him on the gravel path. 

It’s the duke. Yuuri has to gather his wits quickly so he does not embarrass himself further. It would not do to make his employer look bad for such an important guest. It does not help that the Duke is the most handsome alpha Yuuri has ever seen, and that after getting a wift of his scent yesterday Yuuri had not been able to stop thinking about him for more than a moment. It’s a preposterous thing to do, considering their difference in status. Yuuri is very aware of that, but since he has no prospects of ever finding a mate, he can dream. 

“Mr. Katsuki,” the duke greets and Yuuri startles by the formal greeting, much more fitting between equals of nobility than for a duke towards a maid. 

Yuuri finds his footing fast and courtesies, with his head lowered, trying not to be disturbed by the alpha’s smooth voice and enticing scent. “My Lord.”

When Yuuri raises his head he can see a beautiful smile on Lord Nikiforov’s lips and he has to look away so as not to be enchanted by those deep blue eyes and gorgeous silver lashes. It should not be allowed for someone to be so handsome. Lord Nikiforov gestures for them to continue walking, and Yuuri stumbles a little as he starts up again, the duke falling into step with him. If he did not know better, Yuuri would say it looked like a courting walk, which of course is completely preposterous. 

“Phichit told me you are headed into town, may I join you?” Lord Nikiforov asks and Yuuri glances up with him with a slight frown.

“Would you not be more comfortable in a carriage, my lord?”

His Lordship has several carriages and Yuuri is sure that if the duke asks, being such a close friend to the Marquess, he would supply it. The duke frowns slightly, even if there is a smile on his lips. He has lovely lips. 

“Please, call me Lord Nikiforov.”

Yuuri startles, eyes growing wide as he shakes his head viciously at the strange suggestion. 

“I could not,” he protests, looking straight forward to not stumble on his feet from looking too much at the dashing alpha. 

“Why?” Lord Nikiforov asks and Yuuri has to hold back a laugh.

“It would simply not be proper,” Yuuri informs him, even though he’s sure that Lord Nikiforov is very aware of that. 

“Even if I beg?” the duke teases and Yuuri can not help but look up at him, at the sparkle in his eyes and slight flush on his cheeks. It’s a mistake, for it makes Yuuri’s heart race in his chest, as if he’s never seen a handsome alpha before. Yuuri can’t help but let his eyes dart to the unbitten gland on Lord Nikiforov’s neck, and then down to his naked ring finger. How someone with such wealth and such good looks can be unmated baffles him completely. 

“That is ridiculous,” Yuuri retorts as he shakes his head, trying to push down the smile tugging at his lips.

“Mr. Katsuki, are you calling me ridiculous?” the duke teases and this time Yuuri can not hold back the smile that spreads on his lips, however much he tries. 

“I suppose I am,” he admits and even though most alphas would reprimand him immediately, and promise to let his employer know how improper he’s being, Lord Nikiforov simply smiles, as if Yuuri’s teasing is the greatest gift he’s ever been given. It turns Yuuri’s stomach into butterflies in the most distracting way. 

“Please,” Lord Nikiforov says, voice soft and expression warm. “Would you do me the immense honor of referring to me as Lord Nikiforov instead?” 

“Why?” Yuuri asks. He can see no reason to. As soon as they are back at the estate Yuuri will have to address him by his formal title any way. 

“I would prefer it,” Lord Nikiforov says and Yuuri feels helpless under his gaze, fears he might give anything to live under it. 

“Alright,” he agrees, despite his better judgement.

His lordship… No. Lord Nikiforov follows Yuuri through all of his errands. Into shops to pick up dresses for his ladyship, and into the general store to pick up goods for Mrs. Honda, and to the doctor's office to get the medicine for the poor footman Alexander who is still down with a fever. Lord Nikiforov seems thrilled by each visit, asking question after curious question about any and everything. Yuuri can not help but find it utterly endearing as he answers each and every one of them. Lord Nikiforov smiles brightly, listening attentively to every word that comes out of Yuuri’s mouth. Never before has anyone paid so much attention to him. It makes his heart flutter in a way that can not be healthy. 

It becomes evident when Yuuri’s basket, that is now hanging off Lord Nikiforov’s arm, is full, that Lord Nikiforov has no business of his own in town. As they start to make their way back to the Giacometti estate, Yuuri can’t hold back the question that’s swirling in his mind and as Lord Nikiforov ends a most endearing story of his dog Makkachin, Yuuri has to ask. 

“Why come with me today? Since you had no business in town yourself?” 

Yuuri wonders if he was merely interested in the town, but surely his Lordship Giacometti would have been a better suited guide for the duke than Yuuri. Lord Nikiforov looks a bit sheepish, which is a look Yuuri guesses he does not sport often. His cheeks tint with pink and he looks into Yuuri’s eyes with a warm gaze, making Yuuri’s treacherous heart jump. Does it not understand this can never be. 

“It is very simple. I wished to spend more time with you,” Lord Nikiforov says, as if it is the most normal thing to wish for in the world for a duke to want to spend time with a maid.

“Why?” Yuuri asks, baffled. Something sour starts to turn in his stomach when he realises that from what he’s heard in the past, the only times nobel alphas are interested in maids are when they need someone to warm their bed. 

“I find you out most lovely,” Lord Nikiforov says, and it’s said with such sincerity that Yuuri almost believes it, and his heart skips a beat. But he can not. Yuuri can not fall into the trap that so many has before him, to fall in love with someone who would never love him back. 

“You must find me foolish if you think you can sweet talk me like this,” Yuuri says as he casts his eyes down on the gravel road, taking half a step away from the alpha to create more distance between them. “You may be very handsome and charming but I can not disgrace my family in such a way to become a nobleman's whore.”

The words are curt and cunning, but no less true for it. Yuuri could not turn up at his parent’s house round with pregnancy or with an infant in his arms and no mate. They are struggling enough as it is to make the inn go round. They do not need two more mouths to feed. 

“You find me both handsome and charming?” Lord Nikiforov says and when Yuuri looks up at him with wide eyes he’s smiling, mouth shaped like a heart. 

“That was completely beside the point,” Yuuri points out, sending the alpha a glare. 

“Mr. Katsuki, I mean you no disrespect. I only wish to know you better,” Lord Nikiforov presses again and Yuuri’s heart aches with the wish for it to be true, but loves like that only come in books and novels. They can not be in real life, and certainly not to someone like Yuuri, unassuming and dull. The duke must find him rather stupid to think Yuuri might fall for something as easily spread as some false praise. 

“What for? So I will lower my defences and you can sneak into my heart so I will do whatever you say with no claims or promises?” Yuuri snaps, now angry. “You think I have not seen how other noble men flirt with the maids to get them to raise their skirts and then leave them with nothing more than a ruined reputation and a broken heart?”

Lord Nikiforov stops, eyes wide in shock as he looks over Yuuri who stops as well, even if he knows he should simply keep walking. The duke is probably not used to having omegas turn him down. Has probably charmed his way in to dozens of hearts only to leave them broken behind. Lord Nikiforov takes a step closer, only for Yuuri to take a step further back as they continue to stare at each other. 

“I would never disrespect you in such a way,” Lord Nikiforov says in a rush, eyebrows furrowed and expression worried, as if he truly means it. “Mr. Katsuki you must believe me when I vow to you that I am not that kind of alpha.” 

Yuuri takes a deep breath to try to calm himself as he searches the duke’s face for any insincerity, any trace of a ruse. He finds none. His scent is clear too, worry and attraction the main pheromones sticking out to Yuuri’s nose in the evergreen and rose scent. 

“What of it then? Why would you want to know me?” Yuuri asks, voice soft as he crosses his hands in front of him. Perhaps there is a perfectly reasonable reason for the duke wanting to make Yuuri’s acquaintance. 

“I wish to court you,” Lord Nikiforov says and any ideas of there being a good reason for Lord Nikiforovs strange behaviour disappear like fog during a sunrise as Yuuri’s mouth falls open in surprise. 

“I’m sorry?” he stutters, blinking rapidly as he tries to truly take in what the duke just said.

“I mean it,” Lord Nikiforov presses, stepping closer again and Yuuri is far too shocked to move away. They stand with just a few centimeters parting them, and Lord Nikiforov reaches out to take his hand, slowly bringing it to his lips. Yuuri’s heart thundered in his chest as a soft kiss is placed on his knuckles, blue eyes warm and sincere as they meet Yuuri’s. 

“I have lived a very lonely life, and I have had many omegas who have been offered for me to wed, but none have captured my interest. None like you. I do not care about your status or family’s wealth. Spending the day with you today has been most lovely, and I fear I have not had such a good time for as long as I can remember. You are not only beautiful and smell divine, but smart and kind. I mean it with the utmost sincerity when I ask to court you.”

Yuuri can only stare, try to make sense of this shift in his world. A duke wants to court Yuuri. The most handsome alpha who is also a duke wants to court Yuuri who has no money nor title or anything at all except a decent skill in sewing and laying hair. 

“You’re serious?” he asks, because he really can not believe it.

“I am,” Lord Nikiforov says, squeezing Yuuri’s hand firmly. 

“Are you mad?” Yuuri whispers, heart pounding, body slowly filling with what can only be hope.

“Can love drive one mad?” Lord Nikiforov says and Yuuri can’t hold back the small laugh that escapes his lips as he shakes his head at the absurdity of the situation. 

“You are mad,” Yuuri concludes and Lord Nikiforov smiles back, warm and oh so inviting. His expression turns soft, hand squeezing Yuuri’s again. 

“Mr Katsuki, I beg you. I understand if you do not find me befitting for you, and if that is the case I shall apologize and leave you alone. Leave the estate immediately to try to mend my broken heart, but please give me the opportunity to show you my sincerity and worth. All I ask for is a chance.”

“How? I am not a Lady. I have to work and have no time for dinner parties or balls, nor do I get invited to them. I have very little free time for you to take me out for anything. I have no relatives in the area to chaperone us. I cannot see how this will work.” Yuuri has to voice his worries, for even if his heart has started to hope, there are so many things that stand in the way for Lord Nikiforov to formally court him as he would a proper lady. 

“Yes. I have already talked about this with Phichit-”

“You talked to his Ladyship about me?” Yuuri interrupts, only to snap his mouth closed for his impropriety. Lord Nikiforov simply smiles that dazzling smile of his, and Yuuri’s stomach erupts with butterflies that tingle all the way out to his fingertips. 

“Of course. I needed to know if there was even a possibility of me having the privilege to court you. I needed to know if you were promised to someone already.”

Yuuri can’t help but smile. Lord Nikiforov seems to have thought this out properly, not just fallen into temptation. It’s oddly flattering. 

“Very well. What did his ladyship say?” Yuuri asks, smiling towards the alpha before pulling his hand out of his grip, starting to walk back towards the estate again. He should not be late, even if this conversation is most lovely. He walks slowly, so the alpha may catch up to him. When Lord Nikiforov does, he offers Yuuri his arm and Yuuri can not resist the urge to take it, no matter how silly it is. 

“He and Christophe would not be opposed to me courting you if I promised to do so with respect, which I do,” Lord Nikiforov says, and as Yuuri looks up, he can see a soft blush on his nose. “They will, if you want to, let me take you out in the afternoons when the work in the house are a little less, and Phichit has agreed to chaperone us.” 

“You’ve planned for this,” Yuuri concludes, trying to keep his breathing level. This close, he can smell the alpha’s scent much more clearly, and it makes his head dizzy. It’s a wonderful scent, very befitting of such a handsome alpha. 

“I have. I feel I must, for I want you with such an urgency it fills my entire being with it,” Lord Nikiforov says and Yuuri’s mind fills with improper thoughts by the words. He coughs and stares ahead. 

“Want me? As in lust?” he asks. It’s improper for an omega to speak of such things, but Yuuri needs to know, has to make absolutely certain this is not a ruse. Thankfully, Lord Nikiforov seems to find it more amusing than improper as he laughs warmly, and Yuuri can feel him gazing down on him. Helpless, he turns to meet those breathtakingly blue eyes. 

“You have a very curt mouth, my sweet,” Lord Nikiforov says, seemingly delighted and Yuuri has to school his expression back to a neutral one to not give the duke any ideas, now that he seems so adamant on treating Yuuri right. 

“I merely want to make sure I know all the details before I agree. I do not wish to make a fool out of myself,” Yuuri confesses, with a little too much honesty to not taste bitter on his tongue.    
“Very well,” Lord Nikiforov says with a nod. “I did not mean in terms of flesh, even though you are very lovely and after marriage, I would love nothing more than to know what is under that dress of yours. But the want I was referring to lies in my heart, for every time I look at you it feels like it shall beat out of my chest. I have never felt this way before. Please. I am at your disposal.”

It’s achingly sincere. Yuuri feels completely defenceless against it as he looks up into the duke’s gorgeous face. With a deep sigh Yuuri decides he can no longer hold back. It could be the worst mistake of his life, or the best decision he has ever made. Either way, Yuuri must do this. He fears he might regret it for the rest of his life if he doesn’t. 

“Alright. If you set it up with his ladyship I will allow you to court me,” he says with a soft smile. Lord Nikiforov stops and Yuuri with him, turning so he can look at the alpha. Lord Nikiforov is smiling, wide and beautiful and Yuuri can’t stop his own from spreading on his face, blood rushing to his cheeks. 

“You will?” Lord Nikiforov asks and Yuuri lets out a little laugh as he nods. 

“Yes.”

“Oh darling, you have made me the happiest alpha in the world,” Lord Nikiforv says and Yuuri laughs again as he rolls his eyes. 

“You must have very low standards,” Yuuri shoots back, tugging a little at the arm still linked with his, starting to move them back to the estate once again. 

“Quite the opposite. I intend to show you,” Lord Nikiforov promises, and Yuuri thinks his heart might burst. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh good lord how will they get on? A duke courting a maid? The world must have gone mad. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courting, outside reactions and separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely [takeitoffhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo) did the beta for this and she's amazing and I adore her. Thank you for all the help and cheer <3\. 
> 
> Also, thank you for all your kudos and comments on this self indulgent regency fic. I'm so, so spoiled. Thank you <3.

Courting Yuuri is a most lovely experience. Victor can not believe such a lovely omega has been right under his nose for over a year without him knowing. If he had, he would have insisted on coming to visit his friend a long time ago. 

They start slow, a walk through the Giacometti estate gardens, trailed by the mated Marquess couple. Yuuri is out of his maid’s outfit, instead in a deep red day dress that is rather ill fitting. Even the maids dress fits him better. Still, Yuuri looks as lovely as ever, and when Victor offers his arm and a compliment about Yuuri’s deep brown eyes, the omega blushes just as red as the dress, which is most becoming. 

They walk down neatly trimmed rows of bushes and hedges, admiring the vibrant pink of the roses and the soft white of the gardenias. Yuuri admits that his favorite flower is the blue cornflowers one often sees growing wild in fields, and the next day Victor makes sure to take the carriage out to one to pluck as many as he can carry. Phichit helps him tie them together in a bouquet with a white silk ribbon and a neat bow. Yuuri smiles beautifully as Victor presents them to him right before he and the Giacomettis are to dine one evening, and Victor carries that smile neatly tucked to his heart until the next time he’s able to see the omega, joy filling him every time he thinks of it. 

The second time Victor takes Yuuri out it is on horseback. They lend a couple of horses from Victor’s gracious host’s stable and since Phichit is unable to join them, Christophe will have to do. Phichit lends Yuuri his mare, and only after assuring Victor that it is a calm blooded horse does Victor agree to help Yuuri up in the saddle. Yuuri moves beautifully with the horse as they trot down forest paths, and Victor can’t help but wonder if he moves just as natural on a dancefloor as on the back of a horse. As soon as he has proposed he must bring Yuuri to a ball, even if he has to host it himself. 

Victor makes his mind up about asking for Yuuri’s hand after the third time they meet. He might have decided the first time he laid eyes on the maid, but getting to know him only cements that decision. Yuuri is smart, with a kind heart and more stubborn than anyone Victor has ever met. He’s also not afraid to talk back to Victor, which is more than refreshing. Hardly any omega has ever done anything but agree with him, and being around Yuuri feels even more lovely when Victor knows he speaks his mind. It makes each compliment given his way feel more precious too. Even if Victor wishes to propose after only a week and a half, he can not. He is well aware of the situation they are in with Yuuri not having a title or any dowry, and to avoid gossip about Victor having taken advantage of the maid and then been forced to marry him, they must court for at least two months before Victor proposes, Victor has promised Phichit as much. 

That does not, however, refrain Victor from spoiling Yuuri. When Yuuri accepts his proposal, Victor hopes endlessly that he will accept, he plans to completely drown the omega in gifts, but for now, small tokens will have to do. The first is the corn flowers, for even if they are not a proper bound bouquet, it feels as if they have much more value, for Victor knows Yuuri will enjoy them. 

The next is a new day dress, since the only one Yuuri owns except his maid outfit seems to be that wretched red one. Victor buys him two, one in the same cornflower blue as the flowers, and one in moss green. When Yuuri comes down for a carriage ride in the blue one, Victor has to hold on to the edge of the carriage tight with how his knees tremble. Yuuri is gorgeous always, but with how this dress shows off his curves, Victor can hardly keep his wits. Phichit giggles the entire ride at how Victor is gawking and Yuuri smacks him on the arm several times when he catches him.

The fourth is a handkerchief, the fifth another bouquet of flowers, this one with white roses complementing the cornflowers, the sixth a box of sweets. The seventh, which Victor presents on their tenth outing, another private stroll in the gardens, followed by Phichit and Christophe, is a wooden music box. It has a lever at the side, and if turned the box plays the most beautiful melody. Victor does not know who composed it, but it is a melody he has known since he was a child. The music box was his mother’s, and even if it is not proper to give such gifts during the courting process, Victor desperately wants Yuuri to have it, has had it sent from his estate to be able to give it to him. When he presents it to the omega Yuuri gasps, fingers trailing it softly, eyes filled with wonder, and Victor knows he’s made the right choice. 

It’s on the tenth outing that Victor notices something being wrong and instantly grows worried, thinking that Yuuri’s affections towards him has started to fade. When he comes down for another carriage ride in the red dress again, Victor thinks all hope must be lost. Yuuri is still just as sweet towards him, smile bashful and cheeks aflame when Victor compliments him, so after he’s dropped Yuuri off back at the estate he feels more confused than anything else. 

It is not until the next day that he understands why. He’s on his way down the stairs for breakfast, a little earlier than usual since he has had much trouble sleeping, tossing and turning as he tried to think of how to win back Yuuri’s affections, when he spots Yuuri making his way from the library towards the door to the servants hall carrying a tray. Victor hurries down the stairs, thrilled to see the omega. They rarely bump into each other while Yuuri is working. This is a very nice surprise. 

“Mr Katsuki!” Victor calls, smile on his face just as he steps down the stairs. Yuuri turns, eyes meeting Victor’s with a soft smile, and that’s when Victor sees it. Across Yuuri’s beautiful, usually flushing cheek, lays a bruise. It’s still deep red and bright, just the hint of blue around the edges. Clearly a slap. Victor’s heart sinks and he forgets all propriety as he closes the distance between them, plucking the tray from Yuuri’s hand to place on a table, fingers coming up to caress against the bruise. It’s all done in a rush, and Yuuri has barely gotten a greeting out before Victor has his hands on the omega’s cheek, making him wince. 

“What happened?” Victor asks and as he looks up into the omega’s eyes, he can see them flicker across his face, Yuuri taking half a step to let his own hands come up to touch the bruise, Victor’s hands sliding off his face. 

“Nothing. I fell- I was-”

“Yuuri, do not lie to me,” Victor presses and they both stop, Yuuri’s eyes growing wide. This is the first time Victor has used Yuuri’s given name, and they both seem taken aback by it. Victor takes a step forward again and even though he desperately wants to cup Yuuri’s cheeks again and caress away the pain, he decides to try to be more proper and takes Yuuri’s hands in his instead. “Darling, please.” 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri breathes, eyes down cast before searching the area, as if frightened. “I fear I can not tell you here.” 

Victor wastes no time, grip on Yuuri’s hands tightening as he pulls him to the glass door that opens to the garden. It’s a cloudy day, rain hanging ominously over them. Yuuri shivers, and Victor can not stop himself from pulling off his jacket and placing it across Yuuri’s shoulders before latching onto the omega’s hands again. 

“No, sweet thing, tell me what happened. Who would do such a thing to you?” 

“I-, Perhaps I deserved it,” Yuuri starts and there is no universe where Victor would believe that, but he does not want to cut Yuuri off, so he lets him continue. ”Some of the other servants seem to find me smug for venturing the idea of you courting me. At first it was simply jabs and comments but then the dresses you gifted me disappeared and the flowers laid trampled on the floor when I got back to my room. When I got back yesterday one of the maids held my arms so another could slap me, to teach me to know my place, they said and I-,” Yuuri is shivering, breath trembling as the words rushes out. It’s not true, none of it’s true. Yuuri deserves the world and even if Victor can not give him that, he can try his best to come as close as possible. His fingers tingle with the need to pull Yuuri into an embrace, to comfort him and hold him close. 

“Darling, do not believe a word they say. I find you absolutely marvelous. I can not believe they did this to you. Does Phichit know?” 

Yuuri shakes his head, tears starting to fall down his cheeks and Victor lets go of his hands to swipe them away lightly. He has never been good at other people shedding tears in front of him, but he has to be strong for Yuuri, has to show him that Victor means to stay through all of the hardships they might encounter. That they shall face them together. 

“No, I told him I fell and he believed me,” Yuuri says with a shaky voice and Victor can not stand it, every one of Yuuri’s ragged breaths feeling like a stab in his heart. 

“Let’s go tell him together, alright?” 

“I can not,” Yuuri protests. “I’m sure it will only get worse. I’ve managed to lock my room for now, but what if they find the music box and destroy it? Victor, I could not bare it,” Yuuri says, eyes wide. 

Victor’s heart jumps, lips curling into a soft smile. It’s the first time Yuuri has used his first name as well, and even if it is highly improper, Victor does not care at all. He loves the sound of it on Yuuri’s tongue, wants to hear it everyday of his life. The urge to propose to Yuuri only grows. They’ve been courting for a month and a half now, surely he can bend the rules a little. He already has the engagement collar in his room, a lovely silver with diamonds and sapphires. It will look lovely arodun Yuuri’s delicate neck. Still, now is hardly the time, with Yuuri shivering from the cold of what could only be the start of a summer storm, bruise on his cheek and tears in his eyes. 

“Yuuri, you can not stay here if you are so frightened. There must be another way. I can not stand the idea of you having to endure physical harm from something that has to do with me. Please sweetheart, my sunshine. Let’s go talk to them.” Yuuri lets out a deep sigh, but nods slowly, and before they go in Victor pulls the jacket from Yuuri’s shoulder, wiping away Yuuri’s tears. 

Phichit has the patience to wait until Yuuri has explained the entire situation, giving the names of the ones who cornered him and who have given rude and hurtful comments before the countess promptly storms down to the servants hall, eight months pregnant and all. Christophe excuses them, asks if Yuuri is alright, and then follows his mate to make sure he does not murder someone in his rage. When they return, four maids and two footmen have been fired, and Yuuri has decided that it might be best to leave the estate to live with his parents again. 

“I feel very conflicted,” Victor admits, as he stands with Yuuri’s hands in his in the foyer of the Giacometti estate, Yuuri’s bags packed in the awaiting carreige. “I feel as if you are being chased away for doing nothing wrong, but at the same time I fear for your safety if you stay.” 

Yuuri gives him a small smile, hand coming up to cup his cheek. His hands are warm and this close to the scent gland on his wrist, Victor can smell his scent so strongly. He has to use every ounce of self control to not turn towards it and bury his nose in Yuuri’s skin. 

“Do not worry about me, Lord Nikiforov. I was due for a trip back home anyway,” Yuuri says with a smile, even if his eyes are sad. Victor despises it. 

“May I call on you tomorrow?” Victor asks, the thought of having Yuuri so far away paining him greatly. 

“The day after tomorrow,” Yuuri asks. “Give me time to meet them proper and settle in first.” 

Victor sighs but nods, leaning his face into Yuuri’s warm hand. “I shall miss you greatly,” he admits and Yuuri lets the hand fall from his face, taking a step back. 

“I hope to see you soon,” Yuuri agrees. “Good day, Lord Nikiforov.” 

As the carriage moves away, the dark horses trotting softly down the graveled path out of the estate, Victor can not help but feel as if it carries his heart with it. 

Two days later, Victor stands outside a quaint inn, heart hammering in his throat. The days without Yuuri have been torture and it has only been Christophe and Phichit’s reassurances that Yuuri will truly be alright that has stopped him from coming sooner. In the pocket of his overcoat in a beautiful velvet box lays an engagement collar. Victor hopes dearly it will be gracing Yuuri’s neck within the hour. 

He takes another deep breath, and pushes the door to the inn open. It’s just after lunch, and the inn’s restaurant is quiet, except for a few patrons sitting alone at different tables. There is a woman behind the bar, the only visible personnel Victor can see. She could be Yuuri’s sister Mari whom he has spoken off, but they hold almost no resemblance so it’s hard to tell. Victor pushes down the nerves that continue to try to spill over, and walks over to the bar. 

“Good day, sir,” the woman says, a beta, Victor smells. “What can I do for you?”

“I am here to see Mr Katsuki,” Victor says with a smile, trying fruitlessly to calm his nerves. 

“Which of them?” the woman asks, amusement in her voice. Victor chuckles, realising his mistake. 

“The younger please.”

Although, if things go according to plan Victor hopes to have a word with the older as well before he takes his leave. 

“Yuuri?” the woman asks, raising her eyebrows as she eyes him closely.

“Yes, I would be delighted if I could speak to him.” 

“Alright, take a seat and I’ll fetch him,” the woman agrees, wiping her hands on her apron as she starts walking towards the back door. Just as she is to push it open she turns back to face him. “Whom should I say is looking for him?” 

Victor has taken a seat at the bar in hopes of being able to spot Yuuri as soon as he steps out into the restaurant part of the inn. 

“Lord Nikiforov,” Victor says with a smile, and the woman’s jaw drops. Victor thinks he can hear her curse as she hurries out the door that swings back and forth a few times before stopping. The reaction does seem to indicate that the woman has heard of him, and Victor can only hope it has been good things. She returns shortly, eyes darting to Victor who smiles pleasantly, putting decades of charming noble men and women to use. The beta huffs, shaking her head slightly. 

“He will be down shortly. Can I get you anything while you wait?” 

Victor orders a glass of beer, something he rarely has the opportunity to drink anywhere else except when he visits an inn, and waits. True to the woman’s word, it does not take long for Yuuri to appear. He’s in the moss green dress Victor gifted him, found after searching those wretched servants’ rooms, and he looks just as radiant as the first time Victor saw him. Victor is out of his seat in a second, beer completely forgotten as Yuuri smiles. 

“Mr Katsuki,” Victor greets, bowing his head slightly. “It is lovely to see you again.” 

Yuuri curtsies, soft pink dusting his cheeks and Victor has missed him so terribly, even though it has only been just over two days since he last laid eyes on him. 

“Lord Nikiforov,” Yuuri says, Victor’s heart jumping by the sound of his name. “I am happy to see that you have come.” 

“Of course I have,” Victor says, taking a step forward. “May I escort you out into the park? It is lovely weather outside and there is something I would like to discuss with you.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened and his mouth quickly turns down, licking his lips nervously as he nods, opening the hatch to let him out from behind the bar. Victor offers his arm and Yuuri takes it, scent clearly worried. Victor quickens his steps, making their way to the park he passed on his way to the inn, only pleasantries exchanged between them as they walk. When coming to a bench, Victor asks Yuuri to sit, placing himself next to the lovely omega, reaching out carefully to take Yuuri’s hands who are fisted in his lap. 

“Have you come to dissolve the courting?” Yuuri asks immediately and Victor’s heart stutters in his chest. He longs to reach out and touch Yuuri, to take him into his arms and hold him tight, caress his soft cheeks and press his lips against the omega’s to comfort him, but it would not be proper. Hopefully, there will ble plenty of time for that in the future for them. Stars above does Victor hope for there to be a future for them. 

“Never, darling,” Victor vows and Yuuri’s lowered head snaps up, eyes wide. 

“Have you not come to let me know you have grown tired of me?” he asks and Victor shakes his head, squeezing his hands firmly. Here goes. 

“Quite the opposite,” Victor admits, reluctantly letting go of Yuuri’s hands to reach into his pocket. He pulls out the thin but wide box, holding it out towards Yuuri. The omega gasps, hands coming up to his mouth as his eyes go wide, staring up at Victor’s. 

“Yuuri, darling. These last two months have been the most joyous of my life. You have given me more happiness than I thought was possible to find. The last two days without you have been torture and I fear I would not survive being separated from you for any longer period of time. I am overjoyed that you gave me the chance to court you and I hope that you have not tired of me. I am so terribly sorry for what happened at the estate before you left and believe me when I say that if Phichit had not thrown them all out I would have done so myself. You deserve only the best in life, and I hope to provide you with everything you could possibly want. I am aware that I have many faults, I hope to try every day to be better for you.” Victor takes a deep breath then, opening the box carefully.

“Yuuri Katsuki, would you do me the utmost honor in becoming my mate?”

There are tears in Yuuri’s eyes, not yet spilled, and even though the sight brings back memories of Yuuri crying over being slapped, this situation is quite different. There is nothing sour in Yuuri’s scent. It is filled with adoration, love, hope and excitement and Victor can not help but smile as Yuuri’s eyes dart from the collar up to his eyes, brown eyes so warm, so filled with love. 

“Yes,” Yuuri breathes. “Yes, I would love nothing more.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job Victor, locking that down!
> 
> Next week: wedding and bedding. hahaha. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the lovely [takeitoffhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo). Thank you for all the wonderful help and amazing cheer. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter of this story that was never supposed to happen. Thank you all for all the beautiful comments and love you've given me. It means the world.

Victor asks his parents to marry him that same day, and even though they all had looked highly sceptical when Yuuri came home and said he had been courted by a duke for two months, they take it in stride when Victor is sitting in their very small sitting room. His parents are surprised, but joyous as they grant the young couple permission to marry. Although they do not need it, Yuuri feels a lot more secure in knowing his parents approve. It makes it feel as if this entire thing isn’t as insane as it truly is, because Yuuri is well aware that it is. Still, he does not mind too much. They can all say what they will, as long as Victor keeps looking at him as if he hung the moon and the stars. 

A date for three months ahead is set, to grant Victor the possibility to get all the paperwork in order. They decide to hold the ceremony at the Nikiforov estate and with the help of Yuuri’s aunt Minako, invitations go out to the guests the following week. It is a strange mix of people, with it being Lords, Ladies, Maquess and other nobility from Victor’s side, and farmers, maids and merchants from Yuuri. It is hard to do anything but laugh at the situation and they both seem to have silently agreed to simply go with the flow of things, for this is not how neither of them thought their wedding would look like. Neither seem to mind. 

Victor has a small town house in the village that Victor’s estate supports and Yuuri’s family follows him to live there a week before the wedding. They have hardly been able to meet at all between the engagement and the wedding and Yuuri’s heart soars when he locks eyes with Victor for the first time in what feels like forever as he steps through the doors of the estate for the first time, the house that is to be his home for the rest of his life. 

The house is being decorated as he steps in, and all of the servants greets him with utmost respect, which leads to Yuuri blushing fiercely. It feels strange, to be on the other side of it, to not be one of the maids in row, curtsying as a Lady or Lord walks by. This is to be his life now, he must try to get used to it. Yuuri can only hope that he will be able to feel safe in his new home and not have to deal with something like what happened at the Giacometti estate.

Victor seems to have missed him just as much, hands twitching by his sides as he steps up to greet Yuuri and his family. They are given the grand tour and Yuuri fears he might get lost wandering the endless halls of the massive house. Yuuri may have to draw up a map. 

They spend every day after that together, walking through the gardens, drinking tea in the sitting room and going horseback riding, because Victor has already bought him his own horse. How this became Yuuri’s life, he’s not sure. 

The morning before the wedding Yuuri is permitted to enter what will be their chambers for the first time. It is a deep blue room with soft gold patterns adorning the walls. There are two large windows overlooking the gardens and also letting in soft morning light. Victor is not there, he’s gone to get ready for the wedding and so will Yuuri soon, a maid who is to become his ladies maid waiting in the adjoining room. First, he has to construct a nest for him and his mate. Yuuri smiles as he turns to the four poster plush bed, stacks of pillows and blankets neatly placed on top of the covers. 

Giddy for all the soft and beautiful nesting materials, Yuuri rushes over to start constructing. He almost starts to purr when he realises that Victor has already scented everything and hurries to do the same, burying his face in some of the material so to be able to catch some of their mixed scent. After tonight, they will both carry that scent with them for as long as they both shall live. 

Yuuri is an excellent nester. There are not many things he is proud of, but his nests are one thing he is. With both the quantity and quality of the materials his soon to be mate has provided, Yuuri constructs the most beautiful nest he’s ever made. It is larger than he usually does, but it is to host two people. He looks it over one final time, tucking some stray edges of blankets into the mattress to smooth the edges, and blushes as he thinks of all the things he hopes his soon to be husband will do to him in it later tonight. 

Yuuri has been very much imagining it ever since he first laid eyes on the alpha and the two heats that he has spent since then has consisted of him shouting his soon to be Lord husband’s name into the mattress of his bed as he tried to fill himself with his fingers, wishing it was something with more girth. He has every hope that most of those fantasies will come true in the foreseeable future, all Yuuri has to do is get through today. 

The ceremony takes place in the estate’s drawing room. Victor has bought him a whole new set up all the way from his chemice to the outer sheer white lace dress with a train. When the maid is finished getting him into it, a lovely white laced hair piece on his head, Yuuri can almost admit he looks good. Not worthy of someone as handsome as Victor, but almost beautiful. His father is waiting in the hall and Yuuri finds it an immense relief that he does not have to walk down the stairs alone. 

When Victor sees him Yuuri’s confidence only grows, for not only is his soon to be alpha the most breathtaking being in the room, he’s also looking at Yuuri as if Yuuri is an angel who has descended to the earth to grace his life with love and life. It’s dangerously addictive.

The ceremony is short, as they always are, and the guests are sparse, as they always are. Yuuri’s family, Victor’s closest friends Lord Giacometti and Lord Plisertsky with their mates as well as the servants concludes the party who gets to see maid Yuuri Katsuki become Duchess Yuuri Nikiforov with the slide of a golden band upon his finger. There are tears in Victor’s eyes as Yuuri slides the matching band over the alpha’s knuckles, and more than ever has Yuuri longed for them to be alone, so he could simply hold Victor close. 

The lines are signed and the one who seems least worried about them being so is Yuuri. He knows their value and what they mean for his statue in this marriage, but Yuuri has given Victor his heart, all legal transactions feel very secondary. The wedding breakfast concludes in far more guests, some who throw disgusted glances towards Yuuri and some who simply congratulate them. Yuuri does not care much either way. His husband seems to not be able to take his eyes off him, and Yuuri shares that sentiment greatly. He wants them all gone so he can take his lovely Lord husband up to their nest and indulge. After the cake has been sliced, Yuuri feels utmost grateful to Phichit who promises that he and Lord Giacometti will make sure everyone leaves, so Yuuri can grab his husband by the hand and sneak away up the stairs. 

The door closes behind them with a soft click, the curtains already drawn but with the soft afternoon light shining in through the cracks between the heavy fabric and the window. They have never been alone like this before, and Yuuri’s body is already hot with the way Victor is looking at him. He turns around carefully, back turned towards his alpha, and takes a steadying breath. 

“Help me with the buttons?”

Yuuri feels his entire body tremble with anticipation as Victor’s large and warm hands land on his waist. He longs deeply to feel Victor’s hands on his skin, touch where no one beside himself has touched before. Victor asked if Yuuri wanted his maid to undress him but Yuuri had refused. He wants only his husband’s hands on him tonight. His husband’s scent is spiked with arousal and Yuuri can’t help but let out a small sighs as Victor’s hands start to travel upwards to his neck. The sapphire collar Victor gifted him as an engagement gift is resting on his neck and Victor’s hands travel there first, caressing the exposed skin there and Yuuri gasps, eyes falling shut. If such a small touch can have him tingling how is he supposed to survive the night? He can already feel slick start to coat his thighs from how lust drunk he’s getting on his husband’s scent.

“You look absolutely marvelous, darling,” Victor murmurs in his ear as he unclasps the collar, letting it slide off Yuuri’s neck. “I could hardly wait to have you alone.” 

Victor’s hands leave him for a minute, and Yuuri stands perfectly still as he hears the collar being placed on the vanity. It does not take long, but it feels like forever, before Victor’s hands find him again. This time they go straight to the buttons in the back, as soft lips press against the back of his neck. 

“Haa-,” Yuuri breathes, body feeling ignited as the alpha opens his lips to leave open mouthed kisses on his neck as shoulders as he feels the beautiful wedding dress slide of his shoulders to pool at his ankles. 

“So beautiful, Yuuri. I can not believe I am so lucky to have such a wonderful husband,” Victor whispers into his skin as his hands find the petticoat and pushes it past Yuuri's hips to fall down and join the silk and lace that's already on the floor. They must both have cost a fortune and they should hang them up, to make sure the fabric does not frill or wrinkle, but Yuuri does not care, not when Victor’s hands have started unlacing the corset and Yuuri can feel his breath ghost across his skin. 

“I-I am the lucky one,” Yuuri protests. “To have such a handsome alpha want me, someone so caring and strong, I never would have thought I would have something like this.” 

Yuuri means it, but he does not care about the house and the estate and the wealth. He would have married Victor even if he was a penniless farmer’s boy who were to inherit nothing. The truth is Victor has his heart, and Yuuri will strive every day to be worthy of this gift life has bestowed upon him. 

“I have longed so to touch you, to have you here with me. These months have been torture to be apart,” Victor says as the corset falls to the floor and Victor presses him back to his firm chest. It may be the air filled with the scent of their joined arousal, Victor’s hands on his body or his sweet words in his ears but a surge of confidence fills Yuuri, making him bold, making him want more

“I agree, let’s never do it again,” he says as he turns in Victor’s grip pushing up on his toes as his hands steady him on Victor’s chest. Their lips press against each other, and Victor taste sweet and lovely and alpha and it makes Yuuri’s head spin with want. 

Victor grips his waist tightly, pushing their bodies together and pressed together like this, Yuuri can feel Victor’s erection press against his hip. It gives him endless pleasure to know that Victor is as affected by this as he is. He lets his hands travel inside his husband’s jacket, pushing it off his shoulders so it joins Yuuri’s discarded garments on the floor. His fingers find the short strands of Victor’s hair at the nape of his neck and he tugs, pressing their mouths together. Victor licks at the seam of his lips and Yuuri opens up instantly, needing more, craving more. 

He lets his hands wander, finding the clasp of the vest and pushes it off, just as he feels Victor’s warm hands push the chemise off his shoulders, leaving Yuuri only in his stockings and garter holder. Victor stills then, pulling back slightly to look down Yuuri’s body and Yuuri aches. His tights are coated in slick, cock erect and his entire body feels like it is on fire. His husband sucks in a breath, eyes dark as they come back to meet Yuuri’s. 

“May I carry you to bed, darling?” Victor asks and Yuuri can only nod as his eyes takes in his Lord husband’s flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Strong hands travel down his back to his ass, down his soaked thighs and Yuuri goes willingly, arms around his alpha’s shoulders as Victor lifts him up. Yuuri presses his lips against Victor’s again as they move across the floor, trying to push down the urge to press closer to gain more friction against his erection. He’s almost painfully hard, and he can feel that Victor is too. 

Victor places him carefully on the bed, immediately letting his lips travel down Yuuri’s jaw and neck. 

“Victor,” Yuuri gasps as the alpha presses his lips against his scent gland, hips bucking up. 

“I can hardly wait to sink my teeth into you,” Victor says as his mouth and hands continue to wander downwards. “To make you mine completely.”

Yuuri moans, both at the words and because Victor’s mouth has found his right nipple and sucks. He grabs at Victor’s shirt, pulling it out of his breachers, needing more of his husband’s skin exposed, wanting them skin to skin. 

“Victor, please,” Yuuri asks and his husband leaves one last kiss on his chest before rising, making quick way of his shirt and pants. Yuuri can only stare, going up on his elbows as he watches his husband kneeling between his thighs, undressing.

Victor is a vision, handsome and beautiful, and his body is much the same. Shoulders and arms strong and sculpted, chest toned and stomach flat. Yuuri can not stop his eyes as they continue to wander downwards, getting his first look of his alpha’s cock. Yuuri can not help but lick his lips at the sight, flushed pink and leaking, standing hard and erect, so long and wide. Yuuri wants him in him more than he thought was possible. 

“Oh,” Yuuri breathes out and Victor smirks, finally gloriously naked. 

“I hope I please you?” Victor asks and Yuuri blushes fiercely as he nods, letting his legs fall even more open. He’s soaking wet, the need to have Victor’s hands on him, in him growing every second. 

“You please me greatly,” Yuuri admits as Victor moves his hand to Yuuri’s garter belt, sliding it off his hips and letting the stockings go with them until they are both completely bare. 

“Come kiss me,” Yuuri begs, bringing his arms around Victor’s neck to pull him down. Victor goes willingly, covering Yuuri’s body with his. As he presses down, Yuuri can feel his erection graze the skin of his stomach and he shudders, thinking about how soon it will be filling him instead. The kiss soon turns heated, tongues dancing as they both start rocking their hips together, seeking friction. Yuuri feels as if he’s entire body is burning, but it’s a different fire than during a heat. It’s more a want than a need, a longing and desire. He can’t help but moan into Victor’s mouth, letting his hands grab tightly at Victor's lower back when the alpha sucks at his lower lip. It’s too much, but not enough. Yuuri needs more, wants to be claimed and claim in return. The kiss breaks both of them panting as they lock eyes. 

“I beg you, Victor. Please,” Yuuri gasps, breaths rapid and chest heaving. 

“Anything, my love,” Victor vows, leaning down to softly peck at Yuuri’s bruised lips, his jaw, his neck. “Ask it and it shall be yours.”

“Make love to me?” Yuuri asks, voice only a whisper as he lets his eyes fall closed. 

“It would be my utmost pleasure,” Victor says, leaning on one elbow by Yuuri’s head while the one hand starts caressing down his body.

“You are truly marvelous,” the alpha says, nipping at the scent gland, making Yuuri gasp, hand traveling lower and lower as the anticipation in Yuuri’s gut tightens. Victor caresses his cock softly, his hand coming to circle the hard length, stroking slowly upwards. 

“Aaah,” Yuuri gasps rocking into Victor’s touch, feeling love drunk on Victor’s scent and repeated whispers of  _ ‘so lovely, so beautiful’ _ in his ear. Victor gives his cock a few pumps before releasing it, hand traveling lower. His hands moves smoothly though the slick and he easily finds Yuuri’s entrance, circling the rim once before pushing a finger in. 

“Yes-,” Yuuri hisses, hips rocking to get the digit deeper inside. He longs so to be Victor’s completely, wants more. 

“Amazing, Yuuri,” Victor whispers, finger rocking in and out of Yuuri as his hole relaxes. A second finger follows and then a third and Yuuri is a whimpering mess, needily begging for Victor to fill him up more. Victor obeys, the loving adoring husband that Yuuri knows him to be. He pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock up, blunt head pressing at his entrance. Yuuri can feel his body give in, opening up and as Victor sinks in, all Yuuri can do is gasp, body trembling under the overwhelming onslaught of emotions that fills him. Victor’s scent is filled with love and arousal and Yuuri feels it too in his entire being. When Victor is finally seated fully inside him, stretching him more than he ever thought was possible, Yuuri can not hold back a small sob. Victor straightens, eyes wide with worry as they dart across Yuuri’s expression. 

“Yuuri, Darling, are you alright?” he asks, hands coming up to caress away the stray tear that has escaped the corner of Yuuri’s eye. 

“I love you, I love you so,” Yuuri gasps, unable to hold back all the emotions he’s feeling. He grips Victor tight, pressing up so he can bury his face in Victor’s neck, rocking his hips up slowly so to ease the burning need pooling in his stomach. Victor moans, fingers coming to tangle in Yuuri’s hair.

“Me too, sweetheart,” Victor whispers, breaths ragged, hitching with each roll of Yuuri’s hips. “Oh-, Y-you feel so good, I love you so, Yuuri.” Victor starts to roll his hips down to, pushing into Yuuri’s heat over and over and the friction is delicious, pleasure building and building and then Victor shifts his hips, angle changing and hits something that has Yuuri’s eyes flying open, unseeingly staring at stars erupts in his vision. 

“Ah, Yes-, yes- Victor,” Yuuri all but shouts, head thrown back. The pleasure is so good, so consuming he feels like he’s drowning in it. 

Their pace increases, both of them gasping and moaning as they rock together. Victor’s hand caressing down his chest, finding his cock again and as he starts to stroke in time with their thrusts, he pulls Yuuri’s mouth to his own scent gland. Yuuri kisses at is softly before sucking, the taste of Victor exploding on his tongue. He can feel the base of Victor’s cock expanding. 

“Bite me, Yuuri. Make sure everyone sees how you’ve captured my entire being.”

Yuuri shivers, tongue swiping at where Victor’s scent is the strongest. The pleasure is making him hazy, mind consumed by Victor pounding into him, knot so close to expanding completely inside him, Victor’s scent in his nose and taste on his tongue, love in his chest. It’s instinct, as if their bodies already knows each other for when Victor shouts his name, knot locking them together Yuuri’s mouth opens and then his teeth are sinking into Victor’s skin, the taste of blood exploding in his mouth. As he feels a sharp pain at the side of his neck he comes, painting his and Victor’s stomach white before a feeling of euphoria fills him. The bond explodes in his mind, Victor’s love and adoration filling him to the brim. It’s the last thing he knows before the world goes blank. 

When Yuuri wakes, it is in a warm embrace, a nest that smells like home and a heart full of love. Victor’s arms are wound tight around his waist as Yuuri’s head lays pillowed on his chest. When glancing up he can see Victor’s sharp jaw and silver lashes, lips slightly parted as small breaths puffs out of them in time with the rising of his chest. Yuuri can’t help but straighten in the embrace, let his fingers caress away the silver strands that have fallen into his mate’s face. He’s lovely. Yuuri will never understand how he got this lucky, to be loved by such a wonderful alpha. 

Everything feels right. 

They will surely meet obstacles in the future, and Yuuri holds no claims to think that his place beside Victor won’t be challenged and questioned. Let them. Let them see how Yuuri stole the desirable Duke Nikiforov from the world. Yuuri does not care about what they think. He can feel Victor’s love though the bond, and how his echoes back. That is truly all that matters. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, so in love. They totally lived happily ever after. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD HEAVENS THERE SHALL BE A SCANDAL ALL OVER TON.  
> Next week: Yuuri pov. Flirting and propositions. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story so far, thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
